


Paradise Lost

by DuelingMoons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Evil Keith (Voltron), Galra are still Aliens but more of Dimensional Aliens, He gets better, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Like seriously this is so AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, This is completely self indulgent, Violence, Voltron isn't giant mechs in this they're more like sentient battlesuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingMoons/pseuds/DuelingMoons
Summary: “My name is Shirogane Takashi.” He spoke, his voice soft but firm, “I…” A sigh escaped him, “I don’t have much time left.” He began, “I need to save someone, someone that will help end this war, but I don’t think I can help him as I am now.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my little AU! Its something I've been cooking for awhile and this one shot is mostly me wanting Shiro to fight Keith BP style and save him. So there's a few things you should know about this universe,
> 
> 1) Galra are Aliens still but are more like dimensional aliens that are invading Earth through the means of erecting mini pseudo-pocket dimensions. These pocket dimensions are broken when the 'boss' of the area is defeated which can be a Robeast or a Galra Commander.
> 
> 2) Voltron are Battlesuits not mechs. They're basically a blend of Magic and technology like in the show, they are also sentient and choose their wielders, again like in the show. Think of them like kinda like from Tiger & Bunny or Kamen Rider in appearance. 
> 
> That's really all and again this is mostly for fun so I hope you enjoy! Huge shoutouts to  Jenos/Jenovasilver and [MsSaiFox](https://twitter.com/MsSaiFox) for being complete and utter inspirations to me and wanting to write and improve, please check them out on twitter if you haven't already!

“Do you trust us?” 

The question was so out of nowhere that Shiro didn’t process it at first. He blinked a few times as it sank it before looking towards Ulaz whose gaze was firmly on the computer screen before him. A smile curled across Shiro’s lips, a reassuring one that was mostly on reflex. “Of course, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Which was true, out of everyone on the Voltron team, Shiro was far more accepting of their Galran allies, the second possibly being Coran who had no problem giving anyone a chance.

Allura was the farthest from trusting them and getting her to actually contact the Blades of Mamora was a combined effort of the whole team and bridge staff to actually budge her on that.

But Shiro wasn’t here on Allura’s request. 

He could feel those solid yellow eyes turn towards him, the familiar weight of his judgement on him and Shiro struggled to keep his face from faltering. His whole plan hinged on Ulaz believing Shiro. He couldn’t waver. Not now.

Not ever.

Finally after a moment of staring Ulaz sighed, his finger dancing across the keyboard, “I suppose so. You did have a hand in rescuing some of us” He finally said, his gaze back towards the monitor as robotic arms throughout the lab began moving. 

Shiro watched them, probably with too much focus as they moved about with vials full of different colored liquids, ranging from a deep glowing purple to a bright neon yellow. One of them was the key. He didn’t know which one, Shiro wasn’t a scientist, especially not one at the level that Ulaz was. His fingers curled into a fist, hating helpless feeling but knowing it was of his own limitations.

“I’m sorry about what happened to your team.” Ulaz spoke, grabbing his attention once more. 

Shiro sent him another smile, “Minor injuries if you can believe, they’re fine they just need to rest.” Nothing short of a miracle was what saved them and everyone knew it was because of the Voltron Armor. There was a reason why Galran wanted the Voltron Armor and its pilots. 

A reason why Haggar wanted them.

Deep breathes, patience yields focus. He couldn’t hurry, hurrying made mistakes and he needed this to go through flawlessly as possible. Especially what he was going to do. He focused on Ulaz instead, it was safer. “The MFE suits should be able to handle any Breaching while they recover.” 

Of course that was assuming Haggar was sending in low level Robeasts. But it shouldn’t matter, Shiro was going to make sure it was low levels. 

Ulaz finished up at what he was typing and turned to face Shiro, his arms curling to clasp behind him, “And what happened to Keith?” He asked, and Shiro felt his heart squeeze in both at the thought of Keith and that the Blades knew what had happened to him. 

Fuck. This made things more complicated. 

Gritting his teeth together he forced himself to meet Ulaz’ gaze. “I wasn’t aware you were briefed on what happened to him.” He tried keeping his voice even, but the underline of anger was still there despite the effort. There was no way the Blades should know but they did and if that was the case then this might be a dead end. 

But Shiro couldn’t afford wasting time. 

Ulaz for his credit, didn’t so much as flinch, he kept his eyes locked on Shiro. “We are spies Shiro.” He simply stated, “Once something strengthens the Empire, we must know so we can adjust to it.” His eyes softened as he uncrossed his arms, “Which is why I doubt you are here on Princess Allura’s orders.” 

Double fuck.

Shiro was half tense from it as Ulaz hit a key on the console, half expecting the alarms to go off. Instead a slot opened on the table next to his and a single vial was pushed up through it. It was a bright blue in color and seemed to give off a soft glow despite being absolutely clear. His brows furrowed together in confusion as he looked back towards the Galra in confusion. 

“It's experimental, but we’ve had some good results from it.” He continued approaching the table and picked up the vial, “It has a strong purging effect and this is our most concentrated batch I can make.” A smile tugged at his lips before he held out the vial towards Shiro.

His heart skipped a beat as he reached up and accepted the offer, drawing it close to him. “Why…?” 

“Because if there is one person who can save him, it's you.” Ulaz said it so simply, like it was a natural conclusion for him. “Your team is not the only ones that care about Keith. But we know out of everyone, you’re the one that is the best chance at saving him.” The Galran closed his eyes, “I just hope whatever you are planning works.” 

Shiro’s jaw clenched once more but mostly not used to the faith that someone had in him and it made him feel so emotionally grateful. The only one that believed in him so easily was…Keith.

Heh, maybe that was his half Galra showing. 

Closing his eyes, he smiled - a genuine one- and bowed to Ulaz, “Thank you.” The words were slightly choked out, but Shiro couldn’t keep his voice steady, not for this. Not when Ulaz just handed him the key to saving Keith.

And he would save Keith.

No matter what.

* * *

The Castle Ship was quiet. 

It was expected honestly, the crew was gone for the night and the only ones who remained were a skeleton crew to monitor the atmosphere around Earth. 

It was all too easy to get into the locker room and change into the basic, skin tight undersuit needed to pilot the armors. It wasn’t as easy as sneaking into the lab where the armors were stored, but one certain passcode helped bypass that little challenge more than it should’ve.

Shiro could still remember seeing the Lion Armor for the first time and being in awe of them. Mechanical armor created from the combination of technology and magic. Armor that was protection but also had a sentience, it was daunting, powerful, but incredibly selective on who would wear it. No one on Earth could replicate them though there were attempts. The MFE’s were the crowning achievements that functioned much like the Voltron ones, but were not as strong nor sentient.

They were meant to be used by anyone with the right training.

So were only 5 Voltron armors, while the MFE armors were more mass produced. 

Well no, there was one more then that. 

Technically there were 6 Voltron armors. Just one armor was to never be used. 

Shiro stood before it now. The white armor hidden away from the rest in a separate room. Shiro wasn’t sure if the other Paladins knew about it, doubtful as Allura had chosen to show Shiro this set of Armor. 

_ “Its the strongest we Alteans have developed, my father based the Voltron ones on this, our strongest suit.”  _ She had told him,  _ “Even we are not sure about its creation, only that it is here. But none can wear it. Our strongest suit against the invasion but it's too much for its Paladin. It's better to keep it sealed away for now.” _ __

Shiro wasn’t sure if it was because of how different the suit was but he could  _ feel  _ eyes one him. It was a different gaze then with the black suit. This one was not a wise compassionate gaze he used too from that suit, this was more...wild, feral. Like he was before a pacing lion sealed in a cage.

He didn’t know the capacity of the White Armor, no one did really, only that it was powerful and it was what Shiro needed. Sure the Black Armor may have been just as good, better even as its a suit Shiro was familiar with and vice versa. 

But Shiro didn’t want to drag the Black Armor into this. Not when it was an essential part of Voltron. Allura can find another Black Paladin for it, Shiro wasn’t unique or special in that regard, if this all worked out then he should have the true Paladin back for it regardless.

He had the key to getting back Keith, now he just needed help doing it.

“My name is Shirogane Takashi.” He spoke, his voice soft but firm, “I…” A sigh escaped him, “I don’t have much time left.” He began, “I need to save someone, someone that will help end this war, but I don’t think I can help him as I am now.” Shiro closed his eyes, clenching his prosthetic fingers into a fist, it was shaky, it had been for a year now. 

He still remembered trying to hide that fact from Allura and how furious she was afterwards, despite the team saying they supported him, it still didn’t stop them from promoting him to Captain, a safer position where he didn’t need to go out and fight himself in any suit, Voltron or MFE’s. 

It was more politics and barking out orders as a support roll, it was watching and waiting for the team to finish the fight, and Shiro  _ hated _ it. 

He should be out there  _ with _ them. 

“I know you’re like me, tired of being sidelined.” This suit had been locked up for  _ thousands of years _ , it might be armor but it was still sentient and Shiro knew it was so tired of waiting, wanting its chance to fight. “I’m begging you to give me this chance, this shot for us to do something right.” He didn’t dare approach the barrier, but stood, unyielding in his spot. “Please help me save him.” 

For a good long moment, nothing changes and Shiro is getting ready to not move from his spot for the entire night when the barrier flickers. Parting as an invitation. This was it. 

Stepping forward he walked inside of the once closed off space. Slowly he reached up, giving it enough time to warn him away, but there was nothing as his fingertips brushed against the metal of the chassis piece. A gasp escaped him as something  _ tore _ into his head. It wasn’t the gentle nudging like Black would do, it was invasive, greedy. 

And just as quick as it happened, it ended, leaving Shiro panting and staring down at the floor with wide eyes, as the presence settled in the space it forced there. His hand trembled from where it rested on the armor and he could feel it watching him. Observing him and his reactions. Despite the shaking Shiro didn’t falter, he couldn’t, not when he’s come so far. 

“Not even wearing it and you can do this?” He exhaled shakily, “You really aren’t like the Voltron suits.” A smile tugged at his lips. He wasn’t sure if it was meant to reassure himself or the presence.

But it didn’t really matter.

An image was pushed forward in his mind, it was a simple one, a single wax candle burning in a black room. 

It was all he needed to understand. 

Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes and centered himself. Reopening his eyes as they hardened from determination. Distantly he heard a lion’s roar as the armor opened itself up and he stepped into it without hesitation. The armor plating closing on him almost made it feel like he wasn’t even wearing the black bodysuit underneath. This was way more intense than with the Black Armor. 

A gasp tore from him as the spine snapped into place, his back arching as the synthetic nerves linked up to his. It was like claws were digging into him into every nerve, his entire body felt like it was one raw nerve. Sweat gathered on his brow, his eyes screwed shut as slowly, the pain began to fade.

After a few moments, they fluttered open and everything felt...sharper, somehow. Lifting up his arms he flexed his fingers and even that felt...strange. It was like a detachment from his own body, no not detached like...like he wasn’t in his own skin.

Clenching his hand into a fist he steps back from the holding ring, the armor didn’t feel heavy at all, it felt natural, like he’s worn it over a thousand times. For the first time in years, his muscles didn’t ache, his joints didn’t scream in protest. 

It was a little terrifying. How easily they were adapting to one another, it was like the White Armor had replaced Shiro’s entire body with a new one. 

Pressing a slot on his waist opened it up and the White Bayard popped out. With a squeeze it glowed and transformed into a large greatsword that felt...pretty light despite its large hulking shape. Shiro wasn’t the best when it came to swords, he was much more proficient with staves or spears, but he had a feeling the Armor wasn’t going to budge on this. 

That’s fine, Shiro was adaptable, he’ll deal with it as he goes. 

Deactivating the Bayard, he stood there for a moment. A brief respite. There was no turning back now. Outstretching his hand, closing his eyes he furrowed his brows together in concentration. A purple light grew in his eyelids and he felt a  _ twist _ \--

His eyes snapped open and he stared at the small portal his hand was now in. His fingers twitched from what was in his hand as he slowly pulled it out and stared at the vial Ulaz had given him now placed in an injector that he had placed in his chambers when he had gotten back to the ship. There was a deep purring in his mind, one of satisfaction from Shiro’s natural flex of the suit's power. “So you can...use Black’s ability.” He muttered under his breath, and all the Voltron suits flashed through his mind as a smug answer.

It could use  _ all  _ of their abilities. 

He tightened his grip on the device before slipping it into the empty Bayard slot on his hip and closing it. Silver eyes hardened as he moved across the room to a wall with a keypad. Inputting the code there was a confirmation beep and the wall slid up to reveal a zipline tunnel. He gripped the handle, which was a little awkward with the Bayard in hand but manageable, and after a brief jump, he was sliding down the low light tunnel. 

The grip to the launch pad felt incredibly shorter than usual, but Shiro didn’t question it, even with a skeleton crew on board they were going to respond to an unauthorized launch with record speed. 

Shiro had to be faster. 

There was a control panel in the launch pad for emergency situations if the main control room was unavailable, however it wasn’t supposed to be easily accessed. Only a few had the authorization to allow it to be used.

Typically it was Coran or Allura. 

But when Shiro had been promoted to the Head of Voltron, the team leader, he was given access just in case of emergencies when the Robeasts were invading and Voltron needed to be sent out immediately. He never truly had a chance to use it.

Not how he imagined he would be using this overwrite code. 

The alarm sounded, a sign for the bay to be exited by personnel as the bay doors began to open. Shiro walked over to the launch strip and snapped his feet into the launcher. Just as the speakers crackled to life. “Unauthorized Personnel, you do not have permission to launch. Terminate launch sequence or you will be shot out of the sky.” 

He recognized that voice, Veronica was her name, Lance’s older sibling. Very serious about her job but also had a joking side. Shiro rather liked her. She had a nice level head even in stressful situations, she helped Coran when he needed to think. 

He felt a little bad on her being the one to break the news to Coran and Allura about what he did. 

Red.

Shiro closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Focus. There was nothing to lose and everything to gain by doing this. 

Yellow.

His eyes opened as he tensed his legs. “Unauthorized Personnel, that is an unlicensed Suit. If you launch you will be shot down!” Victoria sounded more urgent, probably to try and stop him. It's not like the helmet he wore covered his face entirely. 

No it was more like a face mask then a helmet, leaving his hair on display for all to see, and no one would mistake his dual coloring. 

Shiro wondered briefly if someone had already contacted Allura or Coran. 

Green.

Mechanics whirled, wind danced with his bangs as he was shot forward. For a brief moment, it was the part of the launch he always loved, just him and the endless blue sky around him, he savored it. For he didn’t know when he'd feel this again.

If he’ll feel it again. 

The Bayard burst to life as his wings spread, the faint glow of purple was in the corner of his eye as he swung the large weapon. A simple horizontal swipe that cut through the barrier separating this world, and there’s. It didn’t need to be big, that wasn’t the goal, it just needed to be big enough for him. 

He was through it before the Castle could aim its cannons at him, the tear closing behind him. For a brief moment there was nothing around him but streaks of light as he flew towards the other end, it was like he was going past stars. 

It reminded him of the nights when they would sit in the desert watching the stars. 

Emerging on the other side never changed, it was darker than his world, a shade of purple that was just everywhere, a sign of corruption. It always made him shudder to be back in here, though it's been a long time since he’s voluntarily dove like this. Breaches he could handle but being back here? It made unwanted memories rear up.

Of course Keith would be the one that made him do this again. That man never failed in pushing Shiro when he needed that nudge. 

He spotted his target amongst the half broken ships; it was the only complete looking ship in this wreck yard. With a flip his feet connected with the black metal of the haul. Slowly he stood up even as he was greeted by a familiar chuckle.

Raising his gaze he clenched his jaw as his silver eyes met familiar indigo eyes.

“You came sooner than I thought,  _ Shiro _ .” Keith practically purred, tilting his head from where he stood his armor pure black, a mockery of his usual armor that he wore, to match the design and color that the Galra were so fond of. Four Spires trailed behind him like wings, made of the same black metal as his armor. His eyes darting past Shiro as a frown tugged at his lips, “Where are the others?”

Shiro snorted and heffed the sword, “Didn’t bring them.” He replied simply. His eyes flicking to the metal armor around Keith’s neck, it reminded him of a gorget kind of. 

It was too similar to the armor the Galra in the Empire wore. 

Keith stared at him for a moment, “You came alone…?” He said it slowly, disbelieving, before a razor sharp smile crossed his lips. It made Shiro’s skin crawl from how unnatural it was on Keith’s face. 

Shiro wasn’t sure what happened next, but all he did know that was pain bloomed across his diaphragm and he was set flying. It was pure training that had him stop his momentum by stabbing the sword down into the ship. He clutched at the area as he breathed through the pain, hurriedly he lifted his gaze towards Keith who simply stood where once was, his skin bleeding purple, yellow into white. “You should know better than to underestimate me Shiro!” The grin showed just how sharp his teeth were becoming. Becoming more Galran like his appearance.

No, Shiro had not once underestimated Keith, not even when he was a scrappy cadet, Shiro knew just how determined and driven Keith could be. The best out of everyone on the team really. But it was also why Shiro was the best match to fight Keith, because Shiro wouldn’t hold back against him, unlike the other members of Voltron. Who would stubbornly hold onto their faith that Keith was still in there.

They wouldn’t fight Keith like the threat he is and it would kill them. 

This time when Keith charged at him he was ready. Keith’s style of fighting was always graceful, using momentum to power his blows rather than muscle like Shiro tends to, even with the spires that seemed to respond with telekinesis, it made it all the more easy for them to be incorporated into Keith’s fighting style. Moving to the side to dodge swipe to his side, he kept his focus on Keith, rather than the distractions that the spires were. 

_ I’ll save him _ . Was the thought that passed through his mind, he had too.

No matter the cost.

Shiro raised one hand to his side as he charged back in, he couldn’t allow Keith to recover, even when he wasn’t in the right mind.

His armor flashed blue and he saw Keith widen in surprise as water gathered in his freed up hand, but he didn’t allow the other to focus on it for long as he swung the greatsword which hit Keith’s and slid off, but that was all he needed. He swung his water eclipsed hand, expanding it into a whip like appendage for added distance--

And it struck a shield.

Now it was Shiro’s turn to be taken off guard, the spire had morphed right before his eyes, squishing itself like it was made of fabric to form a shield to protect Keith, his shock was immediately taken advantage of. With a graceful spin, Keith’s armored foot collided with Shiro’s face with tremendous force, launching him back and hitting the ‘bridge’ of the ship if there were people in there. Shiro laid where he was, dazed from the hit before groaning as he moved to lift himself. 

Except a hand grabbed his hair and lifted his head making him grunt as he stared at the calculating eyes of Keith. “This...isn’t a suit of Voltron.” Fingers traced over his jaw, mostly over the mask that covered half of his face. “But it looks like one.” A thumb pressed into the underside of his jaw and Shiro clenched his teeth, refusing to answer. He couldn’t let any information get back to Haggar. 

A fang peeked out from Keith’s lip as he frowned, which would’ve been cute if not for the situation. 

Shiro watched as Keith tilted his head, as if hearing something that Shiro couldn’t, and clicked his tongue, “Oh well, seems like you’re not that important with this suit being so weak.” His hand drew away lifting it up into the air as the black spires turned towards Shiro’s kneeling form. 

No, no this wasn’t going to end. Not like this. 

He tightened his grip on his Bayard, his eyes hardening as a roar echoed through his mind. 

Yellow glowed along the edges of his suit as he slammed his hand into the metal beneath him. There was a groan as rock stalagmites shot up, making Keith move back to avoid his feet from getting impaled. 

But Shiro couldn’t let up.

Green replaced yellow as thorny vines slithered down his prosthetic arm, and much like before with water, using it as a whip, but this time, knocking the spires away and closing the gap before Keith could properly react. 

Fire burst out from him with such force that he saw Keith flinch, whether it was from the heat or the fact of the fire was irrelevant. With a roar as his greatsword, now glowing red from the metal being heated, connected with Keith’s abdomen in a horizontal strike. 

He heard the armor crack from the impact. 

There was a shattering crash as Keith was launched out the side of the bridge through the windows, and for a moment Shiro was alone. He exhaled, a plume of smoke from his mouth, the heat unbearably high, as an image of a candle flashed in his mind, this time half way down. “Hotter.” He rasped as he walked towards the hole that he had made, “I need to destroy everything...in one strike.” One foot stood on the edge of the hole, the mask on his face crumbling off and hitting the ground with a muted sound. 

He stared down at Keith who was pushing himself up on the deck of the ship. There was no answer to be heard from his companion but the feeling of something- claws perhaps was the best way to put it- dug into him tighter and it was all the answer he needed. Pushing off he lunged forward to Keith, his teeth bared in a snarl.

A snarl that Keith met with one of his own, his arm lifting and the two of the four spires behind him unraveling like one large ribbon and meeting with his sword. Ribbons that were being sliced through like a hot knife through butter, gravity and his momentum probably didn’t hurt with this effect. He could feel the loose pieces cutting through some parts of exposed skin, his cheek, and biceps gaining large wide gashes. 

Keith’s teeth gritted together as he struggled to push back against the force before finally jerking his arm out, redirecting Shiro’s collusion to the ground to his left. The metal cratered from the impact, but Shiro was already pivoting on his feet in another slash towards Keith, who’s two remaining spires moved before him in a X and caught him in a stalemate. 

They were locked.

Until Keith smirked.

Shiro felt a flash of confusion before the panel underneath his feet suddenly shot him up into the air. A gasp escaped him as large blocks surrounded him, pinning his limbs, “Shit!” He cursed before the blocks glowed brightly. The candle once again flashing through his mind and Shiro tightened his grip on the Bayard. The flame in his mind surged up in size easily five times the size of what it should be.

And right then the blocks exploded.

Keith stared up at the blast, clicking his tongue as he wiped at his bleeding lip. His fingers rubbing the blood, “The Champion…” He mused, “I guess this is where your reign ends.” A part of him screamed out at him for what he did, something he didn’t understand why it bothered him. The Champion was the enemy, all enemies were to be eliminated, it was a simple order given to him from Lord Zarkon and Lady Haggar. 

But why did some part of him feel upset over this?

He was pulled out of his musing as instead of the Champions limp form falling to the ships deck, instead he came bursting out of the smoke, like some kind of avenging angel. Wings of fire spread wide from his back, eyes a solid white as he descended onto him with incredible speed, his teeth bared with his sword, pointing down straight towards him in a plunge. The fact that he was still alive stunned him, were humans always so resilient? So driven to live?

_ That’s just Shiro _ . The thought crossed his mind, laced with affection. 

And then, there was a blinding light.

As it died down, Shiro was curled over Keith, steam rising off his form as he only stayed on his feet from where his sword was driven into the metal. Keith stared wide eyed up at him from where he laid on the ground, the thick metal collar on his neck shattered from the intense heat. Shiro’s leg shook with the effort to stay up and he could see the once pristine white armor now muted to a grey.

An image was pushed into his mind, a candle almost completely burned out, the flame small, and flickering, just barely above the pool of wax beneath it. 

Ah.

Collapsing to his knees he gave Keith a smile, it wasn’t as bright as his usual ones but it's what he needed to do.

Because he knew Keith, he knew him incredibly well, and he never wanted Keith to blame himself for this. It had been Shiro’s choice, his decision. Instead he cupped Keith’s neck, even as the other flinched and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re my universe.” He croaked out and using the last of his power, opened the small portal behind Keith’s head, right where his neck was.

And pressed the injector right into the exposed skin.

There was a harsh shove that Shiro could do nothing against as he was sent flying back. There was a loud scream from Keith that felt so far away and Shiro was just so tired.  _ We did it. _ He thought absently as there was a reassuring purr in response. His eyes cracked open as he felt himself begin to slide. 

The dimension was crumbling away, along with everything in it. The ships, including the one he was on, were no exception. The sun shined through, the blue sky slowly being revealed more and more.    
  
_ “Shiro...do you think...I’ll be able to fly like you one day?” _

A smile crossed his lips at the memory, Keith had been in training then, young, eager, wanting to help fight against the Galra and the invasions that were happening to them so frequently. 

_ “I think...you will. But you need to keep studying.”  _ Had been his reply and he had no doubt that Keith would match him and then one day surpass him. Somehow he always knew he wasn’t going to see it, whether by fighting or by the disease, his time was short.

_ I’m sorry Keith… _

His eyes drifted shut as he fell into an endless sea of blue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have more planned for this series if its something people would like to see expand upon. This is kinda like an icebreaker I suppose.
> 
> You can follow me on[ twitter](https://twitter.com/DuelingMoons) to see early screenshots of my next stories I have in progress!


End file.
